El reclutamiento
by Merii Loves Vanilla
Summary: Después de que America partiese al palacio para la Selección, Aspen fue reclutado por el Ejército. ¿Cómo vivió ese momento?


**Bueno, pues este es un pequeño one-shot sobre como creo que vivió Aspen el momento en el que fue escogido como recluta. Me encantan los libros de esta saga, y estoy impaciente porque saquen The One :3 Bueno, espero que os guste esta pequeña historia ^^**

_Ya son las nueve. Debo llegar pronto a casa o mamá se preocupará._

Aspen aceleró el paso, apresurándose en llegar a la modesta casa que compartía con su madre y sus seis hermanos menores. No pudo evitar recordar que esa noche no tendría que escabullirse por la ventana y escalar a la casa del árbol para ver a America. Suspiró.

Hacía ya semana y media desde que había subido a aquel avión rumbo al palacio donde la familia real vivía, semana y media desde que tuvo que asumir que ella se había ido para siempre. Aun si no se convertía en reina de Illeá, seguía inalcanzable para él en su nuevo rango de Tres. Recordó cuando, sintiéndose impotente e inútil, la apartó de su lado. Cuando fue a ayudarla a recoger. Cuando no pudo despedirse de ella en el aeropuerto.

_¿Qué pretendía decirle? ¿Te quiero? ¿No te vayas? Era tarde para eso, ¿en qué estaba pensando?_

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento. Quizás estuviera tomando el postre, acompañado de las demás seleccionadas, y hablando de frivolidades. Tal vez estuviera viendo una película con el príncipe, acurrucada en sus brazos. O puede que estuviera paseando por los jardines con él, luciendo uno de esos bonitos vestidos que le había visto puestos en la televisión.

_La vida que yo nunca habría podido darle, _pensó Aspen con amargura.

Cada vez más abatido, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa. Agarrando el pomo de la puerta, suspiró y trató de poner una buena cara, como cada vez que entraba en casa. No quería que su madre supiese que estaba mal, porque eso conduciría a preguntas que no podía responder sin exponer a America.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Kamber y Celia corrieron escaleras abajo a su encuentro. Celia extendió hacia él un sobre.

- ¡Ha llegado una carta para ti! - Dijeron al unísono -. ¡Ábrela, vamos!

Extrañado, Aspen cogió el sobre de las manos de su hermana y lo examinó. Tenía un tacto suave y era de color crema. Llevaba el sello del Ejército. Lo abrió.

_Estimado Aspen Leger, _

_Nos complace comunicarle que ha sido escogido para servir a esta nuestra querida nación Illeá, siendo reclutado para el Ejército. Como usted ya sabrá, es un servicio realmente importante en estos tiempos conflictivos._

_Será entrenado durante un tiempo y en base a cómo responda a ese entrenamiento, se decidirá el puesto donde será colocado. Estará de servicio hasta que cuente con la edad de veintitrés. _

_El hecho de que usted haya sido reclutado como soldado implica que automáticamente es un Dos, y que recibirá una alta compensación económica por su trabajo._

_Adjuntamos en esta carta el billete de avión que usted necesitará y algunas indicaciones._

_Atentamente, _

_El Ejército de Illeá_

Palideció.

_No puede ser. De todas las personas que hay, he sido escogido. Primero America entra en la Selección, ¿y ahora esto? _

En vista de que su hermano estaba en estado de shock, Kamber y Celia aprovecharon para arrancarle la carta de las manos y leerla. Cuando supieron lo que contenía, empezaron a gritar y corrieron a la cocina.

- ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡No te lo vas a creer! ¡Aspen ha sido reclutado para el Ejército!

Aspen seguía sin poder moverse, absorto en sus pensamientos. El reclutamiento no era malo del todo, pero era un paso importante.

Por un lado, supondría alejarse de su familia, ir a un lugar desconocido y puede que incluso hubiera riesgo de muerte. Por el otro, supondría una gran fuente de ingresos que ayudaría mucho a su madre y sus hermanos y subiría de casta, lo cual le abriría muchas puertas. Además podían mandarlo a un lugar como Nueva Asia o… O al palacio. Cerca de America. Era una posibilidad muy remota, pero se aferró a ella. Sonrió. Tal vez, solo tal vez, tuviera una oportunidad de recuperarla.


End file.
